Thomas Wood Stevens
Thomas Wood Stevens (1880-1942) was an American poet, artist, teacher, prose author, and theater director. Life Stevens was born in Daysville, Illinois.Harvard Yard, Smithsonian American Art Museum. Web, Aug. 3, 2015. He was the co-founder of Blue Sky Press (1899-1907). He was head of the drama department of Carnegie Institue of Technology, 1913-1925. He then worked at the Kenneth Sawyer Goodman Memorial Theatre, 1925-1930. He was in charge of the drama department at the University of Arizona, 1941-1942.Biographical Notes,Thomas Wood Stevens papers, 1895-1984, Arizona Archives Online. Web, Aug. 3, 2015. Publications Poetry *''And the Stars Saw'' (with Alden Charles Noble). Chicago: Langworthy, Stevens, 1900. *''The Morning Road: A book of verses'' (with Alden Charles Noble). Chicago: Blue Sky Press, 1902. Plays *''Book of Words: An historical pageant of Illinois. Chicago: Alderbrink Press, 1909. *Book of Words: A pageant of the Italian Renaissance. Chicago: Alderbrink Press, 1909. *Book of Words: A pageant of the old Northwest. Milwaukee, WI: J.S. Bletcher, 1911. *Ryland: A comedy. Chicago: Stage Guild, 1912. *The Chaplet of Pan: A masque. Chicago: Stage Guild, 1912. *A Pageant for Independence Day'' (with Kenneth Sawyer Goodman). Chicago: Stage Guild, 1912. *''The Daimio's Head, and other masques'' (with Kenneth Sawyer Goodman). Chicago: Stage Guild, 1912. *''Holbein in Blackfriars: An improbable comedy'' (with Kenneth Sawyer Goodman). Chicago: Stage Guild, 1912. *''Masques of East and West'' (with Kenneth Sawyer Goodman). New York: Vaughan & Gomme, 1914. *''The Book of Words of the Pageant and Masque of Saint Louis'' (with Percy MacKaye). Saint Louis, MO: Nixon-Jones, 1914. *''The Book of Words of St. Clair County Pageant. Belleville, IL: 1914. *Book of Words: The pageant of Newark. Newark, NJ: Committee of One Hundred, 1916. *The Duquesne Christmas Mystery. 1916. *The Drawing of the Sword: A pageant for the present hour. Chicago: Stage Guild, 1917. *A Pageant of Victory and Peace, with a threnody for those who fell'' (with music by Harvey B. Gaul). Boston, C.C. Birchard, 1919. *''Three Wishes: A comedy in one act. New York: F. Shea, 1920. *Missouri One Hundred Years Ago. Saint Louis, MO: Saint Louis Missouri centennial Association, 1921. *Book of Words: The pageant of Virginia. Richmond, VA: Historical Pageant Association, 1922, *''The Nursery-maid of Heaven, and other plays. New York & London: Appleton, 1926. *''Yorktown Sesquicentennial Pageants. Washington, DC: U.S. Government Printing Office, 1930. *''Magna Carta: A pageant-drama. Chicago: American Bar Association, 1930. *''Joan of Arc: A pageant play in prologue and nine scenes''. New York & Los Angeles: Samuel French, 1932. Novels *''The Parchment in the Hollow Hill'' (with Alden Charles Noble). Chicago: Blue Sky Press, 1904. Short fiction *''The Frown of Victory: A song-story. Chicago: Langworthy & Stevens, 1900. Non-fiction *The Etching of Cities. Chicago: Chicago Society of Etchers, 1913. *Lettering. New York & Chicago: Prang, 1916. *The Theatre: From Athens to Broadway. New York: Appleton, 1932. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Wood Stevens, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 3, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Thomas Wood Stevens papers at University of Arizona Notes External links ;Poems *Stevens in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "In the Laboratory," "The Pageant" ;Books *Thomas Wood Stevens at the Online Books Page *Thomas Wood Stevens at Amazon.co.uk ;About *Stevens, Thomas Wood, 1880-1942 at Social Networks and Archival Context Category:1880 births Category:1942 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:20th-century dramatists and playwrights Category:English-language poets Category:Poets